


Caved In

by Yevie



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Crying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevie/pseuds/Yevie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kink meme fill where someone wanted to see Fenris crying. Or...</p><p>Fenris is having a bad day, only made worse when he finds himself caved in with the mage of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caved In

Tears did not often come to Fenris. Or, more accurately, he did not often let them come. Anger and alcohol masked whatever grief Fenris felt until he could manage to regain control. On his worst days, he would lock himself away, drinking until the few memories he had simply felt like bad dreams. It was an efficient solution. 

However, today he had not been given that option. Before Fenris was anywhere near drunk, Hawke had knocked on his door. Slavers, she said.  Had it been anything else, Fenris would have simply told her no. Foolishly, he told himself that perhaps leaving some corpses behind would help him forget.

Things never did go the way Fenris wished them to. The slavers Hawke had been told of had been a trap. They'd spent hours wandering caves filled only with spiders and walking corpses before an explosion blew the group apart.

Fenris woke to the cool feeling of healing magic passing over him. He startled up reaching for his blade. It was not at his side.

"Easy." A hand pressed to his chest. "Your ribs are broken and I was too busy dealing with your head to get there yet. Not that I could work miracles on that mess in there." The comment was almost blithe, probably meant to be a jab at Fenris' opinions rather than the real mess. But, Fenris was in no mood for the mage's ill-conceived attempts at humor.

Coughing, Fenris narrowed his eyes. His voice came out like gravel, "You expect me to thank you, Mage?"

"No, of course not. I only saved your life," the mage rolled his eyes, then pressed. "Lay down. You're making it hard to heal."

Fenris complied, letting the magic wash over him. He hated it, but he was not a fool. Instead of focusing on the feeling of bone and flesh shifting, Fenris looked around. There was a high ceiling, smooth walls, cobwebs and corpses. To his left was a pile of rocks, stretching up to the ceiling. But there were no exits, no Hawke, no Isabella. Fenris shook. Trapped.

"Where's Hawke?"

"On the other side, looking for an exit. Don't worry, she promised to free us before we strangled each other." 

Breathe. Breathe. Fenris wanted to scramble away. It was just the mage and him. He was trapped with a mage. An abomination. Maker knows what this mage would do without anyone around. His sword. Where was his sword?

"Hey!" A voice broke through his thoughts. "What are-"

"I'm fine." Fenris cut in. "Just… Just finish quickly and be done with it."

The mage narrowed his eyes, looking Fenris over. There were no snide remarks this time. Somehow, that was worse.

As soon as the healing was done, Fenris stood. His muscles and the mage protested, but Fenris couldn't remain laying down. It was too exposed. He paced the room, looking around. Rocks, rocks and more rocks. Bones, too. No blades, however.

"Where is my sword, Mage?"

"Why would I know that?"

"You hid it, did you not?" He stepped towards the mage, the lyrium in his skin starting to glow. He could feel the blood pounding in his chest. It made sense. The mage was afraid of him. He could see the panic in the mages eyes. He could see the mage taking a step back. It-

"I did not! Calm down, for fucks sake, you're more rabid than usual. Did you hit your head that hard?" The mage's voice had raised a pitch.

Fenris stopped. Breathe. The cave in. His sword had probably been lost there. It had just been the cave in. "Sorry," he said through gritted teeth then stepped back until he could fall against the wall. He didn't look at the mage, nor anything else.

It felt like there was something lodged in his throat. Damn it. He clenched his hands, just enough so he could feel the prick of his gauntlets digging into his skin. It did not help. He was trembling. The tears spilled out without Fenris being able to stop them.

Why now? Why in this moment when a mage could see? Vulnerable, miserable, hurt, paranoid little wolf. This particular mage would probably lord it over him, too. Boast to Hawke and the others how the proud Fenris was just some sniveling child.

Except, no mockery came. There was a rustle of robes drawing nearer. When Fenris turned his head up, the mage was standing paces away. Fenris watched as the mage reached into his robes and pulled out some cloth.

"Take it," the mage held it out, arm stretched out, not daring to step closer to Fenris.

Fenris grabbed it, and then swiped his eyes, "If you wish to laugh, do so."

The mage stayed silent.

"If you feel pity, I don't need it."

Still, the mage remained silent.

"Have you lost your tongue?" Fenris finally met the mage's eyes. He couldn't read them. 

After a while, the mage said, "I'd give you privacy, but…" He shrugged, gesturing to the open room. More silence followed and the mage coughed. "Look, in the Warden's… Sometimes it got to you. Shh- don't start. I don't like you, can't hardly stand you really, but I get it."

"Do you now?" Fenris sneered. "If you believe-"

"I said don't start. Just take your moment and we can both forget about it."

Later, when Hawke came, no one said anything about the red around Fenris' eyes, nor about how uncharacteristically silent him and Anders were on the way back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first kink meme fill and my first time writing for Dragon Age. If you have any constructive criticism, feel free to let me know. :)


End file.
